Yun Yang
Yun Yang '''(杨云) is the main protagonist of '''I Am Su preme. Yun Yang''' is the central figure of the Nine Supremes of Yutang, heroes of the world. When the Nine supremes were ambushed and killed at Tianxuan Cliff, Yun Yang was the only one to escape the massacre albeit with heavy internal injuries.'' '''''Appearance His features were delicately sculpted; perfectly arched eyebrows framed a pair of deep black orbs, and a straight chiseled nose sat atop lips akin to a budding rose. His face was a perfect piece of jade, with raven black hair tied carelessly on his head and a fringe which hung loosely, framing both sides of his face. His whole being exuded otherworldliness, the kind that was tinged with lonesome exclusivity. His beauty was parallel to that of a maiden. Even so, 99% of girls in the world would not have features as delicate. Yet the combination of such features brought about a cold and distant feeling, like a deity above the clouds that was dismissive of mortal emotions. Although he was rather thin, and his face was too pale, those added a melancholic charm instead. Personality Background Novel Volume Cultivation Chakras # Tail Chakra (Innate) # Sacral Chakra (Innate) # Perineum Chakra (Innate) # Core Chakra (Innate) # Crux Chakra (Innate) # Medial Chakra (Innate) # Crown Chakra (Seed) ch. 4 # Third-eye Chakra (Seed) ch. 101 # Occipital Chakra (Seed) ch. ??? # Unknown Chakra (Seed) ch. 287 # Unknown Chakra (Seed) ch. 627 # Unknown Chakra (Seed) ch. 627 # Unknown Chakra (Seed) ch. 637 # Unknown Chakra (Seed) ch. 637 # Unknown Chakra (Nine Supreme Mystical Arts fuse) ch. 725 # Unknown Chakra (Nine Supreme Mystical Arts fuse) ch. 725 Cultivation Techniques * Endless Divine Art ( Cultivation Technique from the Seed) * Fog of Cloud Conjuration (9th Supreme Cloud) * Mystique Wind Conjuration (8th Supreme Wind) * Art of Crimson Soul (7th Supreme Blood) * Thunder Crash (6th Supreme Thunder) * Fiery Charm (5th Supreme Fire) * Holy Water Charm (4th Supreme Water) * Sacred Wood Spell (3rd Supreme Wood) * Craft of Life (3rd Supreme Wood´s personal technique) * Gold Rune (2nd Supreme Gold) * Earth Release Charm (1st Supreme Earth) Techniques * Destiny Blade (Saber Technique from the Seed) * What Matter If The World Is Massacred? (Sword Technique from his Aunt) (What Harm is Slaughtering The World ? one of the moove use by the nine tribulation sword master his uncle Chu Yang) Equipment * Divine Edge (Blade from the Seed) A weapon given from the seed can be changed to any weapon, saber, sword, halberd, stick etc. * Storage Ring * Purple Jade Flute (Part of the Nine Supreme Residence) Able to make the Nine Supreme Residence shrink down and attach itself to the flute to be carried around Relationships Biological Family * Mo Tianji - Father * Unknown Mother (Presumed to be Chu Le'er) * Mo Qingwu - Aunt Adoptive/Fake Family * Yun Xiaoyao - Fake Father * Dugu Jimo Other Family Members * Yu Qiankun - Nephew Nine Supremes * Supreme Earth - Yu Chengtian * Supreme Gold - Gu Jiu * Supreme Wood - Tan Yixia * Supreme Water - Shui Bingqing * Supreme Flame - * Supreme Thunder - Lei Mufeng * Supreme Blood - * Supreme Wind - Ji Lingfeng Beast Companion * Big Whitey - Eclipse Panther * Whitey Two - Eclipse Panther * Whitey Three - Eclipse Panther * Whitey Four - Eclipse Panther * Whitey Five - Lightning Cat * Jiji - * Reddie - Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male